Mistakes
by god of stuff
Summary: They hated him, loathed him. They couldn't kill him, no matter how hard they tried. He was the last of the jinchuuriki of the last biju in existence. They couldn't kill him but banishment worked just as well.
1. Chapter 1

There were few words in all of the human languages to properly express how utterly pissed off our blond haired hero was at the moment. Unfortunately his vocabulary was kind of lacking. "FLAGEN NERGLFERSER!" which was why he was currently trying to make up new words with which to express how much rage he currently embodied. To say he was angry beyond reason would be like saying the sun was warm.

Ever since Danzo had become hokage in place of the comatose Tsunade things had gone down hill for everyone. Sure they had gotten rid of Akatsuki and Madara _eventually_. Though, taking out Madara had required Sasuke's help, something that elevated the bastard to hero status in Konoha despite still being a missing-nin. The problem came in when everyone's children had gotten through the academy and been Danzo's mindless pawns that then proceeded to eventually kill off their parents. This left a grand total of Naruto and Shikamaru as the only survivors of the 12. The non-clan ninja all left on missions never to return. And that brings us to why exactly Naruto was so utterly pissed off.

Despite everything they did for Sasuke the bastard had decided to pull an Orochimaru. He had taken over the defunct Otogakure and raised an army _somehow_. God knows he couldn't train a paper bag to get wet in a lake. He had then proceeded to _invade Konoha…again_. He had been significantly more successful than Orochimaru. The reason being was that he used Edo Tensai to bring back snakeface, the toade, _Pein, the sandaime kazekage,__** and fucking Madara**_. In the end Naruto had managed to kill him. Everything would have been fine and dandy with this situation in Naruto's eyes if not for one small little insignificant thing. He was being given something equivalent to the death sentence _for saving the village_. It was only equivalent because it seemed that Naruto was just as hard to kill as Kyuubi was.

After nearly 8 months of constantly trying to kill him in ever more painful ways they had come up with a solution. It wasn't quite as good as the death reaper seal but nobody had the sealing skill to use such a technique other than Naruto who refused to train any of Danzo's little drones.

Their solution was to kidnap Shion and brainwash her. They figured that if she could seal a giant malevolent spirit then she would have little trouble sealing away Naruto. It had been mostly successful in fact, though the twinkle in Shion's eye had told him that she probably tried to do something completely different. The fact that he was staring at what appeared to be suspiciously like the wrong side of his own seal lead him to believe that she had ended up sealing him away anyways.

* * *

A monumental pit of ice formed in his stomach when he heard a colossal growl behind him. Turning to see the Kyuubi no Yoko of all things caused him to let out a whimper. Why couldn't he just rest in peace? No, that just wouldn't happen could it? He apparently had to fight the fucking the Kyuubi for all eternity or some such bullshit. Fucking fantastic. Things just kept getting better.

He knew what was coming. Even with his massive growth in power to the point that he practically had twice the chakra of kyuubi, it didn't matter much as it was simply unkillable. So he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He started humming Yakety Sax as he ran away.

* * *

It felt like he had been running for months. He had grown bored with Yakety Sax eons ago and began humming random chase music. He did however come up with a plan. A crazy and quite possibly retarded plan but it was a plan so knowing Naruto, it would work no matter how completely insane. Or really the chances of success only increased with the insanity level of the plan. What was this plan you might ask? Why, he was going to seal himself in the Kyuubi and take over. Effectively he was doing the exact opposite of what the seal Minato designed does. In practice it was a whole hell of a lot more complicated however. Where the dead demon consuming seal was created to bolster the applicant's will this one would completely destroy or at the least, eject it. Normally this wouldn't work. In fact, the only reason it would work was because they were inside of a seal and none of this was "real" and he himself had more chakra than the fox.

He only got the idea when he was researching ways to improve his own seal. Back then he had stumbled on a record of an insane priest doing just this to an equally insane ichibi. Everyone had assumed that it didn't work because hey didn't really see any change in ichibi. He had gone over the seals and concluded that it had worked. Just that Shukaku had gone even more insane than before. The main problem with a seal of this nature was that it was large. VERY large. We aren't even talking building large. The seal, when complete, would be nearly twice the size of Konohagakure and that was using characters that were the size of a pin head. He sighed and decided to just get it over with and began running away in a complex pattern that Kyuubi only missed because it was succumbing to instincts. Something small and tasty was running away from it so it had to give chase.

* * *

After what felt like eons he had finally finished the seal array. It had turned out to be about three times the size of Konoha due to detours he had to make on account of Kyuubi being in the way along with miscalculations here and there. He only prayed that this would work. If it didn't then he was screwed. He was immensely lucky that Kyuubi never noticed the lines of glowing runes he left in his wake.

Carefully maneuvering himself and Kyuubi into the center of the array he prepared for the last part of the seal. For it to have any effect he would need to be occupying the exact same space as kyuubi. The only way he could see to do that was not pleasant in any shape or form. But he would do it anyways because he was tired of running all over this god forsaken place.

As soon as they reached the center of the array his steps faltered. Kyubi, capitalizing on his mistake snapped him up in its jaws almost immediately and swallowed. It sat down and luxuriated in finally catching that gnat that sealed it in his own child. It had a sinking feeling in its stomach though.

"**Damned humans, their 'indomitable will' always giving me indigestion." **it muttered to itself but that sinking feeling just continued to grow. Looking around it noticed something that it really should have earlier. The seal array was glowing like a small sun and it couldn't seem to move to get away. The little bastard had outsmarted it _again_. It wasn't all that scared though. It was already sealed. What more could be done to it?

* * *

As he felt his body dissolve Naruto came to a conclusion. He would, if at all possible, _never_ get eaten again. This was something like the fifth time he had been swallowed by an immense creature. The first time being in the chunnin exams by that giant snake had seemed to set the tone for _every time_ he encountered a new race of incredibly large animals. He had been in the stomach of every type of creature large enough to put him there without chewing. Granted the time with the toad was when Jiraiya had summoned the stomach _around_ him but that was entirely beside the point. He knew, he just knew, that after he took over Kyuubi's body, he would find some creature large enough to eat it whole.

After his body completely dissolved he was kind of annoyed that his seal hadn't done its job yet. And then he felt it. If he still had lungs he would scream. He could feel the seal pulling and stretching his soul. Forming an intricate seal array inside of Kyuubi out of his very soul was much more painful than he thought it would be. Even that one time they had burned him alive hadn't hurt this much. He could easily see why Shukaku was a crazy as he was.

* * *

He couldn't quite place how long it had been since the seal had finished its work. He had been in indescribable pain and then he was looking at the bars of the seal. Intellectually he knew the seal had finished its work ages ago but he couldn't seem to remember what happened between then and now.

He sighed and decided to find out what he could do. He knew he could still use jutsu with this massive body and as soon as he figured a way out of this seal he was definitely going to get revenge on the entire damned village.

Experimentation had shown that he could only use jutsu he had mastered without handseals. He had found that while he was made of chakra, he couldn't use hand signs to mould chakra properly without having an actual chakra network. This limited him to shadow clones, his sexy jutsu, the wind blade and ransengan and its variants. The only reason he could use the sexy jutsu was because he had the _absolutely wonderful_ idea of using it in conjunction with shadow clones to take the phrase "go fuck yourself" to the literal. Life was good until he started having dreams about being the girl. He was rather appalled when, after doing so for months, he had found that he retained the memories of his shadow clones. He still did it though. It was really his only chance of getting any kind of sex and enjoyed it just as much as a girl. He of course completely ignored the horrible mental scarring it caused much like he ignored all the other horrible mental scars from his life in Konoha. This gave him a method to have a human form at least, even if it could only be female. It differed from the normal transformation in that it was an actual transformation and it differed from other advanced transformations because you could transform into something smaller.

Moving over and observing the seal in closer detail he came to a rather disturbing conclusion. The seal he was looking at didn't just resemble the shiki fuin. It _was_ the shiki fuin, something that could only be made by summoning the god of death which clearly didn't happen in his own sealing. Something strange was going on and he aimed to find out what.

Stretching his senses out he found something that disturbed him. He was sealed in a child. At least he assumed as much from the perspective he was seeing from. Said child was currently running for its life. A 'look' back showed that there was a mob of what appeared to be civilian sized chakra signatures following behind the child he was "imprisoned" in. He snorted at that. He could break just leave whenever he wanted but to kill his container was not something he wanted to do just yet. He was tired of fighting everyone to try to form relationships, fighting for respect he knew would never come, fighting for the simple pleasure of being able to sleep without a knife under his pillow. Granted, taking over the mind of one of the tailed beasts and being sealed like this wasn't exactly the ideal freedom he had wanted and that nagging pit of loneliness was still there but at least he could rest easily for a while. Perhaps he would even befriend his container. It looked like the child could use a friend or at least an ally.

* * *

AN: alright it isn't much but I have had this idea and another kicking around in my head for a while now. The idea behind it was a twist on the peggy sue concept that I simply haven't seen used. Naruto gets his soul shoved back in time and gets caught in the shiki fuin instead of joining up with his past incarnation. The thing I'm going for is sort of an Archer/Shirou dynamic without the desire for time paradox. It will primarily be told from Naruto/Kyuubi's perspective(or at least that is how I planned it anyways.)

About the clone sex reference; what the hell would you do if you could create incredibly attractive willing sex slaves at 12 years old? Also note that there is an entirely different reason for shadow clones being a forbidden jutsu in this fic. It not only is heavily chakra intensive but there is a very good chance of mental contamination. For instance, you create a clone to do your paperwork and you make it _like_ doing paperwork. Every clone that dispels adds memories of enjoying doing paperwork which would then condition the user to want to do it more often and eventually grow to enjoy it themselves. Using this logic you could see how a Naruto, someone who didn't even notice a sudden influx of memories from popped clones, would be influenced by it. It may be little more than a drop of red dye in a swimming pool but it does add up.


	2. Chapter 2

The Uzumaki bloodline was a strange thing Naruto mused as he carved more seals onto his container to better protect it. It wasn't a bloodline in the standard sense. It did pass down through the generations but it wasn't in the genes but contained in chakra and actual blood. The Uzumaki bloodline was itself a horrendously complex seal all to itself. As another example of a blood seal you could examine summoning. After doing the proper hand seals and spilling a little blood the seals would be released and charged with chakra thus executing the technique.

While it wasn't a time-space technique like summoning it was infinitely more complex. It was a self-expanding self-multiplying seal that damned near practically had a mind of its own. In the end though, it was just a database with some perks. It stored every seal any Uzumaki in the line had created or learned along with the ability to carve them along any surface in 100 meters that was in line of sight. Or at least that was what it had started out as some hundred years ago. It had since been warped and expanded upon with self improvement seals that made muscles denser, improved chakra control, improved the senses and even added in a few. It was even capable of running simulations on what a given seal would do and better refine them. He had been surprised when he had found out that his healing was because of those seals interacting with Kyuubi's chakra and was in no exactly consciously controlled by the fox. It had influence just like it did about it's own regeneration but it could only speed it up not slow it.

Naruto had only learned this information on his 18th birthday. The day his last gift from his mother was delivered. She had sealed a shadow clone inside his head right after he was born. It had given him all of her knowledge up to that point after the seal dispelled itself. From what he had been able to figure out he was the only one that teaching method would have worked with. Because of him being host to a tailed beast his body was used to taking in foreign chakra and accepted it readily. This was also the reason behind his absolute abysmal skills with detecting and dispelling genjutsu. He had eventually developed a seal to prevent foreign chakra from entering his body from the outside but only after the thing dispelled.

While he had been rather happy to know his mother he could have done without knowing her so intimately. The shadow clones screwed up his sexual identity enough without knowing how he was conceived and exactly what it felt like for her to hold him in her arms right after he was born. It had taken a bunch of counseling, most in the form of sex with Ino, to finally get over not being able to be the mother of a child. It also didn't help that he had known absolutely nothing about his mother before that event.

He sighed to himself inside the seal. He really needed to get a handle on his reminiscence but he supposed there wasn't much to do here other than think about old times and amuse himself with the application of more defensive seals on his container. He was rather amazed that the kid had survived all of the modifications he had made.

Various seals surrounded the shiki fuin many of them absorbed Nature energy and converted it into his brand of chakra then fed it to him inside of the seal. Others allowed him to pull nearby objects and more importantly _people_ into the seal. He had saved his container's life… OK, he had only saved his container from a great deal of physical suffering. As long as an Uzumaki had chakra they wouldn't die short of being reduced to ash. That was a bit of an exaggeration but the point still stands. This kid had the Uzumaki seal in its blood and the benefit of his own super regenerative chakra to boost it.

Now if only he could find out how the kid got the Uzumaki 'bloodline'. He had assumed that the kid got it from him but for some reason that answer just didn't sit right with him. Ahh well, something to find out when he finally meets the kid in person. For now he had placed as many seals as he comfortably could on such a small child, might as well go into tinkering to create new seals to pass the time.

* * *

He had been tinkering on a new seal. A seal of such ridiculous awesome he simply had to make it. He called it the drama seal. Every time someone with it applied said something suitably dramatic lightning flashed in the sky! The only bug he couldn't seem to work out of it, speaking the words "Blue Thunder of Furinkan High" always set it off no matter what he did.

And then he felt it. A presence had entered his secret layer of awesome. Hmmm, he may have started to crack a bit. He would need to work on that later. In the interim he would need to get to know his container who had just shown up for a little chat.

* * *

Naruto was not amused. He had passed "flarg" and gone right into that crystal clarity one can reach right before going into a berserker rage. His container, his container, oh lord his container. Blond spiky hair that looked like the sun, sky blue eyes you could get lost in, the cutest whisker marks, and the ugliest jumpsuit this side of YOUTH. His container was none other than Uzumaki 'I'm gunna be Hokage' Naruto. And there he was…demanding power like a petulant Uchiha because he was _imprisoned_ inside the kid.

Truth be told, he loathed his younger self. He was so foolish, naive and quick to act without thinking. Even if he couldn't take the entirety of the blame it wasn't like he was blameless either in so many of his failings. Being dead last in his class wasn't his teacher's fault, at least entirely. They were at least professional with him even if they didn't go out of their way to correct him. He was dead last because of a complete lack of studying. And there weren't enough fingers in all of Konoha to count how many times those academy lessons would have kept him out of a life threatening situation. If he had a mentor then maybe… his train of thought ground to a halt. 'Oh, you have got to be shitting me.' He cried in his head. This was going to be worse than trying to teach Konohamaru. Internally sighing he might as well play the part of pissed off old fox.

Opening his mouth to speak he realized a great problem with talking at the moment. He had no fucking clue how to talk as a fox. That could be troublesome if he didn't have his henge…her henge…fuck. Alright then, pissed off old fox is out the window, enter mildly annoyed demoness stage right. Quickly transforming she made her way to the gate that imprisoned her in this illusionary world.

"Get back here you bastard fox and give me you chakra or were both going to die!" came the scream from the younger Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Stop barking like a small dog." The older Naruto hereby referred to as kyuubi said.

Naruto just looked at her for several seconds. "You're a chick!" he all but screeched at her while pointing.

"You have a problem with that?" she snapped back with a bit more venom than intended.

"Nope! No problem at all! I totally didn't think you were a guy!" he responded so quickly that if she didn't know better she would have thought he could see the future.

"Oh, ok then." she said dryly. Huh, that was a bit more satisfying than it should have been. Oh well, let the act begin! "So what did you need my chakra for anyway?"

After a quick explanation of "dirty old man threw me off a cliff and I need your chakra to summon the boss or we both die" she responded with a simple "no."

"What! But if I die then so do you!" he cried nearly hysterically. Ok he definitely needed some sort of diplomacy skills.

"Shut up! If that didn't work the first time then it won't work a second time idiot!" she yelled and he flinched back. "As it is I don't really care if we die today or in one hundred years! It's all the same to me right now. Make me a better offer than charging me rent because I would be very happy with an eviction!"

And that brought him up short. She knew he had nothing to bargain for her services and no ability to come up with anything so she prodded him just a little. "You could always offer me my freedom." She damned near sang.

"No way in hell! You'll just kill me as soon as you're out!" Maybe he does have some critical thinking ability. That is exactly what the old fox would do after all.

A manic smile made its way to her face. The kind of smile she imagined would make its way to the face of Kisame if the man was told he could slaughter an entire village made of orphanages or Kakashi if he was told he was staring in the Icha Icha movie. "Well then I suppose it's a good thing that your opinion doesn't matter!" she taunted as she walked right through the bars.

The look of complete and utter horror was highly amusing for a few seconds before it started pulling on her heart strings. It seemed her conscience was making a come back tour. All good humor vanished from her face as she remembered that they were currently on a collision course for "pancake" at the bottom of the ravine. She sighed. "Look, do you want my help or not?" she said while pulling him into a hug.

Getting fed up waiting for a response she looks down at Naruto and her cheek begins twitching. Naruto was limp in her arms and foaming at the mouth. Why the hell would he… Oooooh riiiiiight, she was supposed to be an eldritch horror of pure malice and rage. Yeah, she probably would have passed out too in his position.

Waking him up gently with a smack that echoed across the catacombs she watched amused as he looked around himself in confusion.

"What did you do that for!"

"I needed you to wake up idiot! We don't have much time before we hit the bottom of the ravine!" That shut him up. "Now look, I'll give you my chakra now and now alone. The only other time I will give you even a drop is if you are fighting another host. If you can't survive under your own hard earned strength then you don't deserve to survive at all." He flinched at the last part. "Oh, and a word of warning, Konoha will betray you eventually. They already betrayed your father and much of he stood for. If you want an explanation ask the toad hermit what I mean. And ask him why your godfather was never around." And with that she flung him back into the real world.

* * *

AN: well there is the second chapter. I have no clue why but this particular fic is almost demanding I make all of Konoha evil in one way or another and I have no clue why. Granted this is _future_ Konoha I'm talking about and not the canon one which is coloring Naruto/Kyuubi's views. If he seems a little scatter brained/crazy that is intentional… sorta. He spent around 13 years running from Kyuubi, constructing a massive seal, in excruciating pain, and a not insignificant portion of it completely alone. That isn't even taking into account just how screwed up he was before this whole fiasco started. Also the reason for his mother going to such lengths to preserve the Uzumaki knowledge will be explained later. Also the Uzumaki sealing ability being a 'bloodline' was an attempt to explain why the hell there are so few sealing masters anywhere else even after Uzushiogakure was ransacked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Fuinjutsu was truly an amazing skill. You could do literally anything with them as long as you had enough knowledge. Its usefulness was only rivaled by its complexity and the near insane attention to detail that was required to use it. _Everything_ mattered when creating a seal, from the relative size of the characters to the order of strokes for them. It was complex to the point that many considered it more of an art than anything else. He snorted; Diedara and Sasori would have a field day if he mentioned that within a five mile radius of them.

The Uzumaki however had taken sealing skills from an art form into a science. With their bloodline they could construct, alter, and store seals in a vast library. The inherent danger of sealing was virtually nonexistent to them. There was little chance of a seal they created killing them in spectacularly flashy ways like normal seal masters simply because they could inscribe a seal on an object from a significant distance away.

The preparation to use their 'bloodline' however, was extensive. The first few years of their life had to be spent with meditation practice as its use required a particular state of mind. The later they learned it the harder it became to train that mindset. This was the reason behind Uzumaki Kushina's leaving behind a shadow clone inside Naruto to give him her experiences. It was security in case he was not given his inheritance in time…or at all in this case. Had he been properly trained he would have been able to erase the seal as easily as breathing.

If she hadn't done so the Uzumaki 'bloodline' would have died with him. Due to the 'bloodline' residing in chakra and blood instead of genetics like all of the others a significant amount of time needed to be spent exchanging the two mediums. The only time such a thing occurs naturally is during pregnancy. While seals exist that allow a similar process between a man and his wife, they were so closely guarded by the Uzumaki that they only existed as recorded in the library their bloodline afforded them.

As complex as seals were, it was impossible to become a seal master without specializing in a particularly narrow area of expertise. Naruto himself had specialized in time/space and containment seals. While the area of time and space seals he had seals he had specialized in was the time aspect, he had always been under the impression that traveling through time, if it was even possible, was for the most part useless. His own seals specialized in dilating time, making himself faster or his enemies slower. You couldn't go back in time and fix things because you would eliminate the reason for going back in the first place.

He had always assumed that what Shion had done back then was precognition and not actual time travel, but he supposed he had to be wrong about that as his current situation illustrated.

He cursed himself again for how he had acted when he encountered his younger self. As soon as Naruto had seen him, he had planned to walk out of the cage and simply kill him taking his younger self's place. It was foolish and shortsighted to a startling degree when he looked back on it but he was off balance and just a slight bit enraged at the same time. Had he tried to remove the seal the way he had intended, ripping it right off of the bars without using the key, he would have simply activated one of the failsafes. He was rather confident that it would be the impression of Minato that would activate and not the truly horrifying failsafe he had discovered.

There were three failsafes on the dead demon consuming seal. Two that were originally there and one Naruto had added himself. The first was Minato's impression. It was designed to prevent Naruto himself from removing the seal and/or repair the seal just once.

The second was Naruto's own failsafe if you could call it that. It was what he had affectionately called the mirror seal. It burned off any seal not linked to itself and prevented any additional seals from being applied to its host. It had destroyed his mother's shadow clone seal but had not damaged the Uzumaki bloodline in the least. It was called the mirror seal due to how it prevented new seals from being applied to the object it was on. To say it simply it was a repurposed application seal. Application seals were used to transfer a seal from an object, most often a scroll, to a person. They allowed someone to write out a huge seal on a flat surface and then apply it to someone significantly simplifying things such as the caged bird seal or Danzo's own slave seal. What Naruto had done was made this application seal hijack and subvert any other application seal and force the seal onto whoever was trying to apply it.

He had developed the seal for Hinata when she had been sentenced to the branch house. It was quite startling for the Hyuga elders when they found the seal master among then with the seal on his own head. She had proceeded to immediately activate it until his death. As the man had never had an apprentice and the caged bird seal wasn't written down anywhere for security purposes it had been effectively permanently destroyed. She was executed on the spot but she had achieved her life's dream.

The final failsafe was by far the most horrifying for Naruto when he first discovered it. It only activated if he had died before his 12th birthday or if some outside force had tried to extract Kyuubi from him. It would have been one hell of a kick in the teeth for Madara and the rest of Akatsuki. It inverted the two four symbol seals that made up the eight trigram seal. It would essentially create a double reverse four symbol seal that would suck in and devour everything within an area three times the radius of Konoha. The major problem in this was that he had no clue where he stood on the seal's identification abilities. He was technically Naruto, Kyuubi, and an 'outside force' all at once. He could activate both of the original failsafes or neither. Let it not be said that Minato was not a vindictive bastard where his child was concerned.

What irked him the most out of the whole ordeal was that he would have done it if it wasn't for the feelings left over from his mother. He couldn't look at his younger self without remembering her 9 months of anticipation, her plans for raising him, her immense joy holding him right after his birth. He had only belatedly realized that a great deal of his anger wasn't directed at his younger self but at his younger self's treatment. It was so much worse than what Naruto could remember happening to him. But then again he had become fairly certain that the Sandaime had Inoichi remove such events from his own memory. It wouldn't do for a jinchuuriki to be so filled with hate that he would release his prisoner at first provocation nor would it be prudent for it to be so scared of other people that it wouldn't fight.

He sighed to himself. He would probably just go with the feelings and adopt his younger self as his son. It would simplify his currently murky thought process and it wouldn't contradict anything he had said in his first meeting. He could serve as the boy's fath… fuck, he would have to serve as the kid's mother. Oh well, he could do that easily enough. God knows he had enough memories of planning to be a mother. He sighed, this would only further warp his already rather labyrinthine gender identity. He was pretty sure M.C Eschner couldn't properly imagine how warped it was.

* * *

AN: Well this is considerably shorter than what I had originally intended. This is mostly to fill the space between "thrown off a cliff" and "fighting a giant fucking tanuki". I am ending it here because the next section deals with their second meeting and plans for the future. It just felt like a good cut off point really. Hopefully I will have managed to pull myself out of exposition hell for the next few chapters.

Just mentioning this here for anyone who cares as it probably won't come up in the story. In case anyone noticed I am basing the Uzumaki clan partly on a magus family from the Nasuverse. They religiously protect their seals and sealing.


End file.
